Shadow's:1
by Cracker-chan
Summary: a girl. age:18 height:5.9 hair color:brown eye's color:blue. so here it is simple: a girl trying to get away from her pshyco ex ends up in a parallel universe. parining:ShikaRin Slight SasuSaku.


"Thump, thump, thump" I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ears. I'm sure _he_ could hear it too. No I needed to stop being ridiculous. "_Crack_" I whipped around "what was that?" I asked the air. Shaking my head I faced forward running again, my breath coming in ragged gulps._ "I need to stop being paranoid"_ I thought "_it was probably an animal maybe a bird" _"BOOM" I looked up at the night sky hoping to see the bright stars that usually shine at night…to my dismay they were hidden under a blanket of storm clouds. "Snap" "shit" a voice said just loud enough for me to hear. My panic and adrenaline spiked, I whipped my head from side to side, my unusually perfect nocturnal eye sight scanning the forest, checking for any abnormal shapes or sizes that an animal could not make.

"_think"_ I thought to myself "_think, think, THIN-"_ my thoughts were cut of by another boom and the crack of lightning, then it started to rain, at first it started out as a small and silent "plip, plop" but then it came down to poring "fuck" I said under my breath. I was frozen in my place, trying to think of a plan to save my ass…_"I could hide in the under brush until he passes…no he'll find me when the sun comes up, hmmmm I could keep running…no cause we took track together he'll eventually catch up…think Rachell think…what are you good at that he isn't….oh come on me and him have so much in common…fuck me and my high standards if I get out of this I'll become a nun dear lord do you hear me I'll become a god damn nun if I live out of this"_ I thought while looking up at the sky as the rain pelted me. _"wait he was never good at climbing tree's I could climb a tree until I'm out of view…hmmmm it might work"_ I was brought out of my thoughts with another "BANG" of thunder. "its settled then I'm going to climb a tree" I said under my breath.

Scanning the area for any climbable tree's I stopped on one in particular "_that tree looks climbable" _I thought as I looked at a tree that had a low hanging branch just barley within my reach. Walking over to it making sure I didn't step on any tree branches. Looking up I reached my hand my fingers just barley brushed the branch.

"_I have to jump"_ I thought to myself _"but if I jump and miss I'll land on all the branches and make noise and if he's near by he'll find me in seconds"_ I thought while looking all around at the ground underneath the tree branch_ "I heave two options jump and test my freaking luck or jump and miss and die at the hands of my psycho ex-boyfriend…hmmm I'll take option one" _looking up I gave a sigh stretching my legs I looked up taking a big gulp of air I jumped…opening my eye's I realized I was swinging from the tree branch, I let out a big breath of air "whoosh." Grabbing onto the branch, securing myself I put my shoes onto the bark of the tree and walked up the tree bark while keeping my hold on the tree branch, swinging my right leg over and onto the tree branch then my left I was on.

Quickly climbing up the tree I was just barley out of sight when I herd it. "Snap" I looked below me cautious as not to lose my footing and hold on the tree branch. I took in a sharp breath of air below me was _him, he_ was right underneath me so close to finding me…oh so close.

I woke up to the burning brightness of sunlight underneath my eye lids. Opening my eyes I sat up groggily forgetting all about the tree branch I was laying on and nearly falling of. "whoa" I said shocked "that was a close one got to be careful next time" I said to the tree carefully climbing down before I knew it I was on the ground the cool summer breeze playing with my hair sending it into a dance, breathing in the forest scent I smelt the scent of pine mixed with dew and rain from the other night and the smell of the dirt underfoot.

I loved the smell of the forest…the sound of birds chirping and the smell of flowers only added to the peacefulness making me forget all about last nights wild chase. I slowly made my way out of the forest, unsure of where I was I just walked slipping thru bushes or pushing tree branches out of my way I made it to a clearing…no a valley, right in front of me was a wide open valley of grass. With rolling hills and swaying grass, even a couple of butterflies. I let out a sigh.

It was peaceful here…wait where was here? "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself "konohagakure" a voice said in my ear. "AHHHHH" I screamed whirling around. Only to come face to face with nothing "over here" the voice said again definitely male I whirled around again, and again came face to face with nothing. "Who the hell are you, and where the hell are you!?" I cried out angrily "thump" the person landed in front of me "it's only polite to state your name, then ask questions" the male in front of me stated. "Well when you don't even know where the hell you are and are freaked out of your mind it doesn't matter!" I said angrily. "well I already told you where you are and my names…"

* * *

Well what's his name and how did she get from her home to here wait who is her? Well you'll have to read chapter two in order to find that out oh and here's the disclaimer

Garra:…

Me: WELL….garra say the disclaimer already!

Garra: Rachell does not own naruto –flips thru script- bla bla bla Ja Ne –waves unenthusiastically-

Me:JA NE!! –Waves enthusiastically-


End file.
